1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe insulation coupling for supporting a pipe along a support structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a pipe insulation coupling having an integrated mounting clamp to support a pipe, which is encased by insulation tubing, along a support structure and an integrated closure mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pipes are used to convey or transfer fluids or gases in various industrial applications, such as sprinkler systems, refrigeration systems, and heating and cooling systems. These pipes are commonly encased in a cellular foam pipe insulation tubing, which maintains the fluids within the pipes at a desired temperature. The pipe insulation tubing is typically provided in predetermined lengths that are aligned end-to-end to cover an entire length of the pipe. It is desirable to interconnect adjacent ends of the pipe insulation tubing along the pipe to increase the insulation characteristics and efficiency of the pipe. The adjacent ends of the pipe insulation tubing are typically interconnected by tape, adhesive or straps. These means for interconnection are, however, susceptible to wear and tear over time. As an alternative, various pipe insulation coupling members have been introduced to provide a secure and long-lasting end-to-end attachment of adjacent pipe insulation tubing lengths along the pipe. An example of one type of pipe insulation coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,006 to Opperthauser.
In a typical application, the insulated pipe, that is, the pipe encased by the pipe insulation tubing, is disposed along a support structure, such as a ceiling or wall. The insulated pipe is commonly supported along the ceiling by a plurality of spaced apart clevis hangers. Each clevis hanger typically includes an upper member mounted to the ceiling, and a generally U-shaped lower member for supporting the insulated pipe. The shape of the U-shaped lower member complements that of an outer periphery of an insulated pipe, thereby allowing the U-shaped lower member to retain the insulated pipe therein. An example of this type of clevis hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,427 to Harris.
Alternatively, the insulated pipe is commonly supported along the ceiling or wall by lengths of channel-section track secured thereto on which are mounted spaced apart support devices or pipe mounting clamps that are clamped to the insulated pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,550 to Phillips discloses a support device for securing a pipe to a length of channel-section track. The support device includes a clip for retaining the pipe, and a track-engagement portion connected to the clip. A two-part foot forming the track-engagement portion is inserted into the track and by rotating the support device through 90 degrees it is cammingly engaged with the track. U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,428 to Kindorf et al. discloses a generally U-shaped clamp for securing a pipe to a channel-shaped support of the type having inwardly extending flanges defining a longitudinally extending slot. The clamp includes two metal straps, each strap having at least one notch on each edge of a part insertable in the slot for engagement with opposite flanges. Each strap includes a curved portion projecting away from the flanges to embrace the pipe and adjustable means extending between the ends to draw them together to embrace the pipe.
Many prior art clevis hangers, support devices, and pipe mounting clamps disadvantageously comprise a number of components which must be manipulated and assembled in place. This is made particularly difficult by the fact that often times this must be done while an installer is standing on a ladder holding the insulated pipe to be supported. In addition, these types of clevis hangers, support devices, and clamps are labor intensive, costly and inefficient.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0200936 to Opperthauser discloses a pipe support assembly for securing a pipe and adjacent ends of pipe insulation tubing surrounding the pipe to a support structure. The pipe support assembly includes a clevis hanger assembly that includes coupling slots for receiving and retaining a pipe insulation coupling therein, whereby the pipe insulation coupling maintains adjacent ends of the pipe insulation tubing in an end-to-end relationship along the pipe.
It remains desirable, however, to provide a pipe insulation coupling having an integrated mounting clamp to allow for easily securing the coupling to a length of channel-section track. It is also desirable to provide a pipe insulation coupling having an integrated closure mechanism.